Mega Man Ω/Super Fighting Robot
''Super Fighting Robot ''is the first issue of the comic series Mega Man Ω. Transcript *'Narrator:' Utopia is defined by Webster's Dictionary as "a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions". And in the city of Utopia, they truly try to make their city its namesake. A Hammer Joe is seen bashing his hammer through a wall as a group of other Joes and Mets run into a bank and begin robbing it. *'Narrator:' It is easier said than done... A montage of different robots committing crimes is shown, interspersed with things like molten metal being poured into a human-shaped mold, computer blueprints for what appears to be a person, ending with a person opening their eye. The person is revealed to be Rock, who looks around and realizes he is in a lab, spotting a girl in a red dress speaking to what appears to be a large blue floating head. The two notice him and he waves at them. *'Rock: '''Uh... hello... *'Light: Ah, good, you're awake! tell me, what do you remember? *'Rock: '''Nothing. *'Light: 'Hm... well, you are an older model, I suppose memory loss isn't too uncommon. Well, I am Doctor Light! your name is Rock. I created you! and this is your sister Roll. *'Roll: Hello! I’m Roll! *'Rock: '''And who am I again? *'Light:' I just told you, you're Rock. And this is my laboratory where I made you. Do you remember a single thing about the process? *'Rock:' I've already forgotten my name again. *'Light:' We really need a memory chip. *'Roll:' Do you know my name? *'Rock: You're... Rock. *'''Roll: Wow, immediately wrong. *'Rock:' Oh. It suddenly cuts to later on in the day. Rock is seen sitting at a dinner table while a smaller hologram of Light comes from the table. *'Light: '''Okay, everything should be normal now. Tell me everyone's names. *'Rock:' I am Rock, you are Light, and the person in the kitchen is Roll. *'Light:' Wonderful, you seem to be working well. Very well. Roll walks in carrying some plates with things like mash potatoes and turkey on them. *'Roll: Dinner is served! *'''Light: Wonderful! now Rock, food is very important to robots. It's what keeps them going. Without it, they'd shut down. Sometimes permanently. Rock takes a turkey leg and takes a bite out of it. *'Rock: '''I don't like this but, apparently, I need it... A person's voice is heard as Rock turns and sees Auto watching the news. *'Reporter: And in other news, there has been another attack in the city of Utopia, this time by the former lumberjack Cut Man. Before leaving he said the following: "I have been ignored for too long but after this, you'll all know my name". *'Rock: '''Excuse me? *'Auto: 'Huh? oh, you're up! I'm Auto, nice to meet 'cha! *'Rock: What is that person talking about? *'Auto: '''Oh, there've been a few robots going rogue and attacking but it's nothing to be worried about, there's no way they'll come for us. They probably don’t even know we exist. *'Reporter:' So if you see this man, call the police. A picture of Cut Man appears on screen and Rock stares at it for a few seconds, leaping towards the television and attempting to destroy it, being caught and held back by Auto. * '''Auto:' Dude, it’s a photo! * Rock: I know and I don't know why but I have an uncontrollable urge to punch him repeatedly! * Light: '''Ah, good, your natural programming is already kicking in? * '''Rock: Huh...?